wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu ALLAHABAD. Sto trzydzieści kilometrów oddziela Benares od Allahabad. Droga ciągnie się prawie nieustannie prawym brzegiem Gangesu, między rzeką a koleją żelazną. Storr kupił węgiel w cegiełkach i naładował nim tender, tak więc słoń nasz miał na kilka dni zapewnioną żywność. Ślicznie oczyszczony, jak gdyby co dopiero wyszedł z warsztatu fabrykanta, wyczekiwał niecierpliwie chwili odjazdu. Nie uderzał on, co prawda, w ziemię łapami z niecierpliwości, ale pewne drżenie kół zwiastowało natężenie pary napełniającej stalowe jego płuca. Dnia 24. maja pociąg nasz ruszył bardzo rano z prędkością trzech do czterech mil na godzinę. Żaden wypadek nie wydarzył się w nocy; Bengalczyk się nie pokazał. Nadmienić muszę, że z wojskową punktualnością trzymaliśmy się programu, oznaczającego godziny wstawania, udawania się na spoczynek, śniadania, obiadu, wypoczynku i wiedliśmy życie równie regularne jak w Kalkucie. Coraz nowe krajobrazy przesuwały się nam przed oczyma, choć zdawało się, że mieszkanie nasze nie rusza się z miejsca. Tak przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego nowego rodzaju życia, jak pasażerowie do życia na pokładzie okrętu, tylko, że ciągła zmiana widoków nie męczyła nas nużącą jednostajnością. O godzinie jedenastej okazał się na płaszczyźnie ciekawy zabytek mongolskiej architektury: mauzoleum wzniesione na cześć dwóch osób świętych dla muzułmanów, Kassima Solimana ojca i syna. W pół godziny później ujrzeliśmy ważną fortecę Chunar, której malownicze szańce wieńczą niezdobytą skałę, wznoszącą się prostopadle na 150 stóp nad Gangesem. Nie myśleliśmy wcale zatrzymywać się, by zwiedzić tę fortecę, jedną z najznakomitszych w dolinie Gangesu, a która urządzoną jest w taki sposób, iż w razie napadu oszczędzić można kul i prochu, gdyż odłamy skał tak są ułożone, że możnaby je w jednej chwili rzucić na przypuszczających szturm i zgnieść tym ciężarem. U stóp fortecy roztacza się dolina tejże nazwy, której ładne domki kryją się wśród zieleni. Koło Benares, jak widzieliśmy, znajduje się dużo miejscowości, które Hindusi uważają za najświętsze na świecie, a dobrze policzywszy, znalazłoby się paręset takich „najświętszych” miejsc na przestrzeni półwyspu. I forteca Chunar zawiera w obrębie swoim takie cudowne miejsce, jest to marmurowa tablica, na której jakiś bóg codziennie przychodzi sobie spocząć. Wprawdzie bóg ten jest niewidzialny, ale też i nie staraliśmy się go zobaczyć. Wieczorem olbrzym stalowy zatrzymał się koło Mirzapore, by tam przepędzić noc. Choć temu miastu nie braknie świątyń, ale za to ma różne fabryki i port dla wyładowania bawełny, produkowanej w okolicy. Kiedyś miasto to będzie bogatym punktem handlowym. Nazajutrz 25. maja, około drugiej godziny po południu, przepłynęliśmy w bród małą rzeczkę Tonse, która w tej porze roku miała ledwie na stopę wody. O godzinie piątej przekroczyliśmy miejsce, gdzie dołącza się linja kolejowa z Bombaju do Kalkutty. Niedaleko ujścia rzeki Jummy do Gangesu podziwialiśmy przepiękny żelazny wiadukt kolejowy, którego 16 wspaniałych łuków, opartych na filarach wysokości 60 stóp wznosi się ponad tym dopływem. Bez trudności przebyliśmy most pontonowy, długości 1 kilometra, łączący oba brzegi Gangesu a wieczorem zatrzymaliśmy się w pobliżu jednego z przedmieść miasta Allahabad. Dzień 26. maja miał być poświęcony na zwiedzanie tego wielkiego miasta, w którem jak promienie rozchodzą się drogi kolei żelaznych na różne strony Hindostanu. jest ono prześlicznie położone na najbogatszym gruncie między dwoma ramionami Jummy i Gangesu. Przyroda zdawała się przeznaczać je na stolicę Indji angielskich, siedzibę zarządu i rezydencję wicekróla. I kto wie, czy nie przyjdzie kiedyś do tego, jeżeliby cyklony zbytnio uszkodziły Kalkuttę, teraźniejszą stolicę, jak to przewiduje wiele poważnych umysłów. Allahabad leży w samym środku Indji, podobnie jak Paryż jest środkowym punktem Francji. Prawda, że Londyn nie leży w samym środku Zjednoczonego Królestwa, toteż Londyn nie ma tego zdecydowanego pierwszeństwa nad Liverpoolem, Manchesterem, Birmingham, jakie ma Paryż nad wszystkiemi miastami Francji. – Czy od Allahabad skierujemy się już prosto na północ? – zapytałem Banksa. – Tak – odpowiedział, miasto to stanowi krańcowy zachodni kres pierwszej części naszej wycieczki. – A! przecież! – zawołał kapitan Hod, bardzo to piękna rzecz wielkie miasta, ale stokroć wolę rozległe równiny. Gdybyśmy tak ciągle trzymali się kierunku koleji, wyjechalibyśmy jeszcze nakoniec na jej szyny i nasz olbrzymi słoń stalowy stałby się prostą lokomotywą. Cóż by to było za poniżenie dla niego! – Bądź spokojny, kapitanie – odrzekł inżynier – nigdy do tego nie przyjdzie i niezadługo wkroczymy w twoje ulubione okolice. – Więc skierujemy się wprost do granicy indochińskiej, omijając Lucknow? – Mojem zdaniem, trzebaby unikać tego miasta, a szczególnie Kanpuru, które posiada tyle tak strasznych wspomnień dla pułkownika Munro. – Powiedz mi, kochany Banksie – zapytał kapitan Hod – czy podczas pobytu w Benares nie dowiedziałeś się niczego o Nana Sahibie? – Nic zupełnie – zdaje mi się, że i tym razem wprowadzono w błąd gubernatora Bombaju i że Nana Sahib wcale się nie pojawił w tej prezydenturze. – Tak się zdaje, inaczej jużby więcej mówiono o tym starym buntowniku – odpowiedział Hod. – W każdym razie pragnę jak najspieszniej opuścić tę dolinę Gangesu, która była widownią tak strasznych mordów podczas buntu Sipajów. Strzeżmy się nadewszystko wymówić nazwę choćby jednego z tych miast wobec pułkownika, a najbardziej imię Nany Sahiba. Pozostawmy go jego myślom. Nazajutrz Banks towarzyszył mi znowu w kilkugodzinnej wycieczce do Allahabad, które zwiedzić pragnąłem. Potrzebaby było conajmniej ze trzy dni, żeby dobrze widzieć te trzy miasta, z których składa się Allahabad, zresztą nie ma tam nic tak ciekawego do widzenia jak w Benares, chociaż ono także zalicza się do świętych miast. O części indyjskiej nie da się nic powiedzieć, jestto po prostu nagromadzenie niskich domków, rozsiadłych wśród ciasnych uliczek, na których tu i ówdzie rosną wspaniałe tamaryndy. Miasto angielskie nie odznacza się także żadną osobliwością. Są tu piękne, szerokie i regularnie wytknięte ulice, wielkie place, bogate domy i pałace, wszystko czem odznaczać się musi miasto, przeznaczone kiedyś na wielką stolicę. Wszystko razem położone jest pośród obszernej równiny, odgraniczonej od północy i południa Jummą i Gangesem. Tę równinę nazywają „równiną jałmużny”, ponieważ książęta indyjscy rozdawali tam od najdawniejszych czasów swoje datki ubogim. Według Rousseleta, cytując ustęp z „Vie de Hionen Thsang” jest większą zasługą dać na tem miejscu jeden pieniążek, jak gdzieindziej sto tysięcy. Bóg chrześcijański wynagradza tylko stokrotnie. Jestto wprawdzie sto razy mniej, ale we mnie wzbudza jakoś więcej zaufania. Jeszcze słówko o fortecy w Allahabad, która jest godną widzenia. Jest ona zbudowana na na zachód od „doliny jałmużny” i wznosi śmiało swe wysokie mury; w środku fortecy wznosi się pałac, dziś obrócony na arsenał, a niegdyś ulubiona siedziba sułtana Akbara, dalej mała świątynia, której jednak Hindusi, którym wzbraniają przystępu do fortecy, nie mogą zwiedzać, pomimo, że jest to jedno z najświętszych miejsc na świecie. Banks opowiedział mi o legendzie przywiązanej do fortecy w Allahabad, która przypomina bardzo legendy biblijne o odbudowaniu świątyni Salomona w Jerozolimie. Kiedy sułtan chciał budować fortecę w Allahabad, odmówiły mu kamienie posłuszeństwa. Gdy tylko wzniesiono jakiś mur, zaraz rozpadał się sam przez się. Zapytano wyrocznię. Wyrocznia odpowiedziała jak zwykle, że potrzeba jakiejś dobrowolnej ofiary, ażeby przebłagać rozgniewany los. Jakiś Hindus ofiarował się, został spalony na stosie i warownię ukończono. Hindus ten nazywał się Brog i dlatego to dziś jeszcze miasto nazywają Brog-Allahabad. Banks poprowadził mię do ogrodów Khousrou, zażywających zasłużonej sławy. Tam pod cieniem wspaniałych tamarynd, wznosi się kilka grobowych pomników muzułmańskich. W jednym spoczywał sułtan Khousrou, którego nazwę noszą te ogrody. Na jednej ze ścian z białego marmuru jest inkrustowana olbrzymia dłoń. Tu już byli dla nas uprzejmiejsi jak w Gaya i pozwolono nam ją oglądać. Ale też nie jest to jak w Gaya odcisk nogi bóstwa, ale ręki zwykłego śmiertelnika, siostrzeńca Mahometa. Podczas powstania z 1857. roku w Allahabad również jak i w innych miastach Gangesu popłynęły strumienie krwi. Walka armji królewskiej przeciw powstańcom stoczona na polach ćwiczeń w Benares, wywołała powstanie wojsk krajowców a w szczególności 6-go pułku armji Bengalskiej. Zaraz z początku zamordowano ośmiu chorążych, aż w końcu, dzięki energicznemu zachowaniu się kilku europejskich artylerzystów, Sipajowie złożyli broń. Lecz daleko groźniejszy był przebieg powstania pośród wojsk rozłożonych na leżach. Krajowcy (natifs) przyłączyli się do buntu, wyłamano bramy i drzwi więzień, zrabowano doki, spalono mieszkania Europejczyków. Dopiero pułkownik Neil przybywszy z wojskiem, obalił rząd tymczasowy ustanowiony przez jakiegoś muzułmanina, uśmierzył bunt i zawładnął prowincją. Podczas tej krótkiej wycieczki, obydwaj z Banksem rozglądaliśmy się bacznie, czy nas ktoś nie śledzi jak w Benares, ale nie dostrzegliśmy nic podejrzanego. – Jednak mimo to musimy mieć się na baczności – odrzekł Banks – szkoda, że nie mogliśmy podróżować incognito, bo nazwisko pułkownika aż nadto znane tu krajowcom. O szóstej zeszliśmy się wszyscy w Steam-House na obiad. Sir Edward Munro, który wyszedł przed paru godzinami, wrócił już także i oczekiwał nas. Równocześnie z nami wrócił kapitan Hod, który odwiedził dawnych swoich kolegów w garnizonie na leżach. Dostrzegłszy, że pułkownik Munro jest jeśli nie smutniejszy, to przynajmiej więcej zamyślony jak zwykle, zwróciłem na to uwagę Banksa. Zdawało się, że w oczach jego płonie jakiś ogień, który łzy, jakie wylał, dawno już powinny były zgasić. – Masz słuszność – odrzekł inżynier, widocznie nie jest to bez powodu, ale co takiego mogło zajść? – Możebyś się zapytał Mac-Neila? – Zapewne – on może coś wie o tem… I inżynier wyszedłszy z salonu, udał się do izdebki sierżanta, ale go w niej nie było. – Gdzie jest Mac-Neil – zapytał Goumiego – który właśnie zabierał się do nakrywania stołu. – Opuścił nasz obóz – odpowiedział. – Czy dawno? – Przed przeszło godziną – i to z rozkazu pułkownika Munro. – Czy nie wiesz, dokąd i poco poszedł? – Nie wiem nic – odpowiedział. – Nie zaszło tu nic nowego podczas naszej nieobecności? – Nic a nic. – Nie wiem, co to może być – rzekł do mnie Banks – ale najniezawodniej jest w tem coś. Ha, czekajmy cierpliwie! Podano do stołu. Zwykle pułkownik Munro brał żywy udział w rozmowie podczas obiadu. Lubiał, gdyśmy mu opowiadali o naszych wycieczkach, cośmy widzieli i jak spędziliśmy dzień. Ja zawsze uważałem, by nie wspomnieć nawet o czemś takiem, coby mu przypomniało bunt Sipajów. I zdaje mi się, że on to zauważył, lecz czy też czuł dla mnie za to jakąś wdzięczność? Zresztą było to niełatwą rzeczą, mówić o takich miastach, jak Benares lub Allahabad, które były widownią buntu, by nie potrącić o podobne wspomnienia. Pułkownik dziś nie pytał o nic ani Banksa ani mnie, milczał podczas całego obiadu, często spoglądał ku drodze prowadzącej do miasta, wyraźnie oczekiwał niecierpliwie powrotu Mac-Neila. Obiad przeszedł nudnie, kapitan Hod spojrzeniem zapytywał Banksa, co jest powodem tego. Lecz Banks wiedział nie wiele więcej od niego. Po obiedzie, zamiast jak zwykle wypocząć i przedrzemać się, pułkownik zeszedł ze schodów, uszedł kilka kroków po gościńcu, raz jeszcze utkwił wzrok w przestrzeń, poczem zwracając się do nas, rzekł: – Czy nie chcielibyście wszyscy towarzyszyć mi do pierwszych domów miasta? Zerwaliśmy się wszyscy od stołu, by iść za pułkownikiem, który postępował zwolna, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Uszedłszy ze sto kroków, sir Edward Munro zatrzymał się przed słupem stojącym na prawej stronie drogi, na którym było przylepione jakieś ogłoszenie. – Czytajcie – rzekł. Było to owe rozporządzenie wydane już przed dwoma miesiącami, w którem nakładano cenę na głowę Nany Sahiba, donosząc o obecności jego w prezydenturze Bombaju. Banks i Hod nie potrafili ukryć niezadowolenia, jakiego doznali. Dotąd bowiem tak w Kalkucie, jak w ciągu podróży udawało im się trzymać go w niewiadomości o tem ogłoszeniu; nieszczęśliwy przypadek zniszczył przezorne ich zabiegi. – Banksie – zawołał pułkownik – porywając go za rękę, ty wiedziałeś o tem ogłoszeniu? Banks nic nie odpowiedział. – Wiedziałeś już od dwóch miesięcy – mówił dalej pułkownik, że zawiadomiono o obecności Nany Sahiba w prezydenturze i nie powiedziałeś mi tego? Banks milczał, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. – Prawda kochany pułkowniku! – zawołał kapitan Hod – wiedzieliśmy, ale pocóż mieliśmy ci o tem mówić? Czyż jest pewność, że ogłoszony fakt jest prawdziwym? Pocóż mieliśmy daremnie wznawiać tak bolesne wspomnienia, rozdrażniać niezagojone rany twojego serca? – Czyż zapomnieliście – zawołał pułkownik – unosząc się, że do mnie tylko, bardziej jak do każdego innego należy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu człowiekowi? Wiedz o tem Banksie, że dlatego jedynie zgodziłem się na tę podróż mającą przenieść mię na północ Indji, bo ani godziny nie wierzyłem, że Nana Sahib nie żyje, że ani na chwilę nie zapomniałem o ciążącym na mnie obowiązku mściciela. Opuszczałem Kalkuttę ożywiony jedną tylko myślą, jedną nadzieją, że z pomocą Bożą podróż ta zbliży mię do celu, jaki sobie wyznaczyłem. Nie myliło mię przeczucie. Bóg dozwolił mi zobaczyć i przeczytać to ogłoszenie, wiem teraz, że nie na północy ale na południu należy szukać Nanę Sahiba, i tam też szukać go będę. Przekonaliśmy się więc, że jakaś ukryta myśl powodowała dziś bardziej jeszcze jak kiedykolwiek pułkownikiem Munro. Wypowiedział nam to dziś wyraźnie. – Pułkowniku – rzekł Banks – nie mówiłem ci nic o tem ogłoszeniu, bo nie wierzyłem w obecność Nany Sahiba w prezydenturze Bombaju. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że tym razem rząd został wprowadzony w błąd. Ogłoszenie rozlepiono 6-go marca, a dotąd nic nie potwierdziło obecności naboba. Pułkownki nie odpowiedział nic – tylko zwrócił wzrok ku drodze do miasta. – Wkrótce dowiemy się prawdy – rzekł po chwili – posłałem Mac-Neila do Allahabad z listem do gubernatora, aby mnie zawiadomił, czy rzeczywiście Nana-Sahib był widziany w której z zachodnich prowincji, czy jest w nich jeszcze, lub czy znowu znikł. – A jeżeli rzeczywiście go widziano i fakt ten jest prawdziwy, to cóż zamyślasz uczynić? – zapytał Banks – ujmując rękę pułkownika. – Udam się za nim natychmiast! – odrzekł sir Edward Munro. Szukać go będę wszędzie w imię najwyższej sprawiedliwości, gdyż jest to moim obowiązkiem. – Jestto twoje niezłomne postanowienie? – Tak Banksie!… Bezemnie odbądźcie dalszą podróż – ja dziś jeszcze udam się na pociąg do Bombaju. – Niech i tak będzie, ale my cię nie odstąpimy – rzekł Banks – wszak prawda – dodał, zwracając się do nas. – O tak kochany pułkowniku – zawołał kapitan Hod – nie puścimy cię samego! Zamiast na dzikie zwierzęta, będziemy polować na tego łotra. – Pułkowniku, dodałem, wszak i mnie pozwolisz przyłączyć się do waszego grona. – A więc kochani przyjaciele – odparł Banks dziś wieczór wszyscy opuścimy Allahabad, aby… – Zupełnie niepotrzebnie! – odezwał się z boku poważny głos. Odwróciliśmy się wszyscy; Mac-Neil stał przed nami z gazetą w ręku. – Czytaj pułkowniku – rzekł – oto co gubernator kazał mi oddać w twoje ręce. Sir Edward Munro zaczął czytać, co następuje: „Gubernator prezydentury Bombaju zawiadamia wszystkich, że rozporządzenie ogłoszone dnia 6-go marca, odnośnie do naboba Dandu Pant, utraciło moc obowiązującą, ponieważ Nana Sahib został wczoraj zabity w wąwozie gór Sautpurra, w którym ukrywał się ze swoim oddziałem. Tożsamość jego osoby nie podlega tym razem najmniejszej wątpliwości, gdyż został poznany przez mieszkańców Kanpuru i Lucknowu. Brakło mu palca u lewej ręki, a wiadomo, że Nana Sahib odciął go sobie wówczas, gdy odbyciem udanego pogrzebu chciał utwierdzić pogłoskę o swojej śmierci. Tak więc Indje nie potrzebują już obawiać się okrutnika, sprawcy tak okrutnego rozlewu krwi.” Pułkownik odczytał to stłumionym głosem i wypuścił z ręki gazetę. My milczeliśmy, niezaprzeczalna tym razem śmierć Nany Sahiba uwalniała nas od wszelkiej obawy na przyszłość. Pułkownik Munro, po kilku chwilach milczenia przesunął ręką po czole, jakby chciał rozpędzić bolesne wspomnienia, poczem zapytał: – Kiedy opuścimy Allahabad? – Jutro równo ze świtem – odrzekł inżynier. – Kochany Banksie – rzekł sir Munro – czy nie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać parę godzin w Kanpurze? – Czy życzysz sobie tego? – Tak jest, chciałbym… chcę raz jeszcze… raz ostatni zwiedzić Kanpur. – Będziemy tam za dwa dni – odrzekł inżynier. – A później? – zapytał pułkownik Munro. – Później udamy się w dalszą podróż na północ Indji – odpowiedział Banks. – O! tak! na północ! na północ! – powtórzył pułkownik Munro, lecz głosem, który mię wzruszył aż do głębi serca. Zdawało się nam, że sir Edward Munro pomimo urzędowych zapewnień nie dowierzał jeszcze ciągle, że Nana Sahib zginął w potyczce z wojskiem angielskiem. Czy nie myliły go przeczucia? Przyszłość miała nam tego dowieść.